dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dragoturkey: How to Breed your Mount
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Becky Stein at (-33,-58) for 500 kamas Book Content Page 1 Dragoturkeys How to breed and mount them Oshar Marif Page 2 Page 3 Dragoturkey breeding is my greatest passion. I have spent my life studying Dragoturkeys, tracking them, observing them, trying to tame them, mount them and - most of all - love them. Despite many years of hard work and many beautiful discoveries, I still believe that Dragoturkeys' potential as mounts has not yet been completely exploited. In this book, I have written all my impressions and recommendations, in the hopes that Dragoturkey breeding remains a popular pastime and future generations enjoy their mounts for many long years. Page 4 Dragoturkeys are fast creatures that can usually be found in mountainous areas. They eat plants and seeds. Generally speaking, they aren't very bright. But beware! They're not as stupid as Iops! They are sociable creatures and when they live in groups, they help and protect each other. They are even capable of thinking before they act, which makes them more intelligent than most modern-day adventurers. During my peregrinations, I have only ever come across three species of wild Dragoturkey: the Ginger Dragoturkey, the Almond Dragoturkey, and the rarest and most dangerous of all, the Golden Dragoturkey. Page 5 Here is an interesting fact about wild Dragoturkeys: they can live together no matter their color, but when it comes to mating they categorically refuse to mate with Dragoturkey of another color when in the wild. Page 6 Capturing Dragoturkeys tends to be a delicate mission since they are naturally aggressive. Most of the time, you have to go through a hunting phase to weaken them before you can hope to capture them. However, wild Dragoturkeys have evolved over the generations to became extremely quick and agile... so much so that it's almost impossible to capture them. Nowadays, you must be equipped with a good net if you want any chance of catching a wild Dragoturkey. It is equally important to hypnotise it or distract its attention for a while in order to catch and tame it. Page 7 The only way to mesmerise a wild Dragoturkey and calm it down for a moment, giving you a chance to capture it, is to cast a special spell at the right moment. Only a few breeders know this spell and they usually only teach it to their most faithful and deserving disciples. However, an old hunter lost in the mountains who will pass on his knowledge and teach the spell to worthy adventurers. It's thanks to him that I managed to capture my first Dragoturkeys. Once you've learnt this spell, you must cast it on the Dragoturkey you want to capture and quickly weaken it with a few well-placed attacks. Then just swish your net and hope for the best! Easy pease, right? Page 8 Once you've captured your wild Dragoturkey, you can breed it by having it mate with another Dragoturkey. Before all that, you need to find a paddock. Even poor adventurers can breed Dragoturkeys thanks to the public paddocks in cities and villages that specialise in breeding. Careful though, as despite their affordability, public paddocks are renowned for their insalubrity and overpopulation, which often lead to problems and slow down the rate at which the mounts kept there progress. Page 9 Wealthy breeders generally prefer to invest in building their own paddocks. That way they are in charge of which Dragoturkeys are allowed to come into contact with their own, and they can organise the paddock to suit their own specific needs and purposes. Breeders, with their own paddocks like to install various appliances which automatically carry out the arduous and repetitive tasks required for Dragoturkey breeding. These machines allow breeders to develop their Dragoturkeys' aggressiveness, maturity, energy and serenity even when they (the breeders) are not there. Page 10 These items are usually made by experienced handymen, who can knock together surprising machines out of a variety of resources. Wealthy breeders buy the machines made of the rarest resources, as they are usually much more solid and efficient than those built with cheap resources or salvaged materials. You must take good care of your Dragoturkey if you want it to grow quickly. Careful breeders take some time off to go and visit their Dragoturkeys and interact with them to make them happy. Dragoturkeys are very attached to their masters and if they aren't given enough attention and affection they will become stunted and ill. Page 11 A Dragoturkey must be healthy to grow up, and to be healty, the delicate balance between its aggressiveness, serenity, stamina and love must be maintained. Bear in mind that Dragoturkeys are vicious animals when out in the wild, and even when tamed they retain strong primal instincts. If you want them to be healthy, don't try to domesticate them completely. That's why a good breeder will pay close attention to his Dragoturkey's statistics, balancing its stamina and aggressiveness while keeping it serene and in love, so it stays sociable. Page 12 Dragoturkeys whose aggressiveness is in balance with their serenity are healthy and can grow properly. Some famous Dragoturkey breeders declare that an overly aggressive mount can't fall in love but can improve its stamina. Similarly it is said that a mount that is too serene can't increase its stamina, but can fall in love. The healthiest mounts are therefore those whose aggressiveness and serenity are balanced. These mounts usually grow quickly, remain in love, have plenty of stamina and mate easily, which is important for the breeders who want to succeed. Page 13 Any breeder worth his salt will try to mate his Dragoturkey, in order to earn money or to improve his Dragoturkeys through selective cross-breeding. Dragoturkeys can only mate when they are fully mature and when they have become fertile, which happens when they have experienced life. Dragoturkeys can be considered mature when their owners are able to mount them, though this does not mean that they are fertile. For that to happen their owners must spend lots of time with them to help them develop. A good breeder will 'just know' when his mount is fertile, but such subtleties are beyond the reach of this book. Page 14 May you wish to have further information on the fertility of Dragoturkeys, just have a look through the following reference book: _"Fertile Dragoturkey: my daily fight"_, but this book seems to be the victim of its own success and is sold out. Be careful, wild Dragoturkeys you capture are generally all mature and fertile, which comes in quite handy. But remember that they are wild and they can't stand to be in captivity for too long. That's the reason why wild Dragoturkeys tend to escape once they've done their first mating in captivity. Put yourself in their shoe, a mating in captivity is not even close to a mating in the wild when you're in harmony with nature, among orchids, streams and singing Piwis. Page 15 Before mating, all the Dragoturkeys must be in love. That's why it's important to stimulate your Dragoturkey for it to be in love enough to mate. Dragoturkey mating is generally an intense and hectic part of their lives. Dragoturkeys are passionate creatures and for them, mating is one of the only means to express their unbounded love. For the mating to be a success, both Dragoturkeys must have a lot of stamina, or else the mating will be an awful failure. A good reproductive Dragoturkey is a Dragoturkey with stamina. Once the mating is over, the Dragoturkey couple is often very tired and can even be completely exhausted. Before they can mate again, they will need to rest for a long time to recover their strength. Page 16 Only old experimented breeders know the exact length of the pregnancy period. This pregnancy period is sometime unpredictable and seems to depends on the type of Dragoturkey that has been fertilized. Some breeders say that Dragoturkeys can sometimes lay many eggs after one single mating. But it still needs to be proved. Generally, once the egg is laid, a young Dragoturkey immediately hatches out. Page 17 The mating of a mount is often justified by the will of discovering new types of Dragoturkeys. Indeed, Dragoturkeys regularly undergo mutations, at almost every new generation. Careful breeders pay great attention to choose the right Dragoturkeys that will mate with theirs. They act like parents who are about to marry their children. Dragoturkeys differ from each other by their appearance, character and efficiency. That's why breeders keep in crossbreeding different types of Dragoturkeys. Indeed, they can get extremely rare Dragoturkeys with the most unexpected assets. Page 18 A Dragoturkey will inherit the physical features of its blood parents and ancestors. That's why you'll need to go back several generations up the family tree to determine what are going to be the physical features inherited. Studying the family tree and trying crossbreeds will enable the breeders to determine more or less precisely the type of Dragoturkey that they'll obtain after a crossbreed. But one thing is sure. Blood parents of a Dragoturkey are more likely to pass on their own physical features than distant ancestors. Page 19 Page 20 A Dragoturkey can be mounted only when it is full grown and mature. .Everytime you'll try to mount it, your Dragoturkey will get tired. Dragoturkeys are creatures with a lot of stamina but they'll get tired if you don't let them rest enough. To make your Dragoturkeys gain energy again, you can feed them but you especially need to let them rest either in a public shed or in a private paddock. After a while, Dragoturkeys have more and more stamina and you can move faster and faster on long distances. But be careful, an exhausted Dragoturkey won't let you mount it nor move at a decent speed. Page 21 Once tamed, Dragoturkeys are reckless creatures. They won't fight with their master, but they'll do everything they can to protect him, help him escape or approach the enemy. The more they'll support their master when he fights, the more they'll become efficient.